


Sunlight

by backtofive



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, Gore, M/M, what strangre mix of tags huh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why wouldn’t you tie your soul to me?”<br/>—  Deep Water [ The Middle East ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Destiny/gifts), [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts), [eprime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/gifts), [Rocquellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/gifts), [existinnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/existinnon/gifts), [Setsuna24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/gifts).



> Giving this work to these amazing authors because their work give me inspiration
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for any mistake.
> 
> This is how Aki looks like in my mind:  
>   
> This pic is also what inspired me to write this.  
> by the way, this is Kim Jaejoong

"Asami... Asami .... "  


He heard a sweet voice whispering.  


"Asami Ryuichi, don't be such lazy ass ... I wanna feel the sunlight ...."  


Asami opened his golden eyes slowly, his head ached, his chest ached, his arms ached... in fact, there was not a part of his body that wasn't hurting now.  


He was in an abandoned warehouse, there were pools of blood and dirt scattered on the floor and the bodies of men who had dared to kidnap him last night. They could have killed him, but Asami would not die alone, at the last moment he managed to disarm one of the kidnappers and massacre everyone else, but then it was too late, he was badly injured and probably wasn't going to survive. But it was morning now, he was still alive and - "A-sa-mi!" - someone was calling his name.  


"What are you doing? Get up! I told you ... I want to feel the sunlight ..."  


Following the voice, Asami found a golden-haired pretty boy, perched near a window. His skin was white as marble, and his lips were pink and delicate. Asami had never seen something that beautiful before.  


"Look" the boy said "I cleaned this side of the window, see how much light there is out there! I want to go out ... but I can't go without you."  


Asami sat down carefully. "Who are you?"  


"It is not important."  


The powerful gangster looked around. He remembered exactly what happened the night before, the screams of pain, the smell of gunpowder and blood dripping on the floor. The bodies were still scattered around, eyes open in eternal surprise. There was not a single insect in those bodies and the corpses were not smelling like corpses.  


Who was that beautiful boy?  


"What are you doing here?"  


"This is a rather good question." The boy murmured in his ear.  


Asami's eyes widened. How was it possible that in one second the boy was at the window and the next second, he was whispering in his ear?  


"Tell me Ryuichi ..." the boy stroked one black lock of hair of Asami's forehead gently, and now they were that close Asami could feel the boy's floral essence. Just feeling that essence made him fell like he was clean. "What did you think was going to happen last night?"  


"I thought I would die." Asami replied casually.  


The boy laughed "You was going to die! But I came, and I saved you."  


"Are you an angel?" Asami asked half jocking, half serious.  


The boy sighed and crouched before him. "What do I look like?"  


Asami smirked. "You look like an angel."  


The boy smiled "You don't flatter me, you know?... I am what you'd rather to see in your darkest hour." He laughed. "Do you think an angel would come to save you? Really? First of all, you never believed in angels, and also.... you're not exactly a good boy, right?"  


Asami's smirk died on his lips. He wouldn't let a brat make threats. "Who are you?"  


The boy shrugged. "They call me 'Akihito' ... because I like light ... Where I come from, there is only darkness."  


Asami felt dizzy, weak. "You said you saved me, but I am still dying."  


Akihito grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes deeply, whispering "I can heal you ..." he slipped his hand under the dirty fabric of his linen shirt and moved his lips close to Asami's ear "I could even make you feel good. But first you have to promise to take me to the light ... out there. "  


That was a ridiculous request. Asami couldn't even feel horny because he was losing consciousness.  


"I promise."  


Akihito laughed softly and licked his earlobe before saying softly "Done."  


Asami sighed with relief. His body has never felt so good, there were no injuries and there was no pain, his clothes were suddenly clean and even his black hair was perfectly combed. Even his Italian shoes looked new again.  


"What are you!? The demon?"  


Akihito smiled and said, "When you were a kid, you used to think that the day you die, a demon personally would come to fetch your soul. I am right?"  


Asami stood up and backed away suspiciously.  


"C'mon man ..." Akihito said. "As a demon, it is expected from me to break rules and not to play fair, so ... it's not like I am going to get some homework done here" he stood up and smiled. "Anyway, don't worry, I don't want to go back to hell ... Actually, I want to get out of there." He walked to the window. "The day is so damn beautiful out there ... I've never seen a sunny day before... It is stunning."  


Asami though that "stunning" was the little demon himself. The fact that he was in perfect condition was already in the back of his mind, looking at that beautiful creature and that cute smile, any logical fled from his logical reasoning.  


The angel-like demon said "Your soul was calling me... so I had to come. And when I saw you I... thought... that I could accept your darkness and you could bring me to the light. How about that?"  


Asami looked out the window, it was a very nice morning.  


"What about an ice-cream?"  


Akihito laughed and nodded.  


"But you cannot eat ice cream under the sunlight."  


"Why not!?"  


"Because it will melt faster! But before we go, I have a question. Why you didn't leave by yourself? "  


"Hmm.. there was a little detail about our pact. We're bound together now, where you go, I go too."  


"Oh... okay."  


"You just... said 'okay'?"  


"Yes. The pact is sealed already, right? Also, you said that you 'could even make me feel good'."  


While Asami walked to the exit with confident steps, Akihito bit his lip and thought if making a pact with a man like Asami had been a wise decision... Not even the fact that he was a demon intimidated that man. Well, that was hot... He smiled, perhaps the pact was a big deal, after all.  


Following the man before him, he felt his heart about to explode with the possibilities. Outside there was the sun, the wind ... a life. He held out his small hand and grabbed the hem of Asami' suit.  



End file.
